Cute D's
by WitchsDream
Summary: A series of drabbles with Canada and other nations.
1. You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Pairing: Prussia/Canada**

**Genre: Romance**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_You're Cute_

"Have you ever been called cute?"

"Mmm... Quite a few times, from Papa..." Matthew replied while reading his book.

"No, I meant someone other than your family." The Prussian said. The two were currently in the Canadian's room. Matthew was lying on his stomach, reading on his bed, while Gilbert was spinning around in Matthew's swivel chair.

Matthew paused and looked as if he was thinking about it, "No... Why do you ask?"

Gilbert smirked, "Oh, I'm just curious." His crimson eyes glinting mischievously.

The Canadian gave Gilbert a look, shrugged and continued reading his book.

A few peaceful minutes have gone by, when the Prussian stopped spinning on Matthew's chair. Ruby red eyes traveled to the blonde and observed how the Canadian's facial expression changes as he read the book.

Gilbert's voice broke the peaceful silence. "It's 'cause I think you're cute."

Matthew froze and felt his cheeks flare up. "W-what?" He looked up to see his friend smiling softly at him.

"I said, 'cause I think you're cute', Birdie."

* * *

Reviews are awesome~

Also, I would like to thank Eureka7fan for BETAing for me.


	2. All About Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**Pairing: Canada + China**

**Genre: Friendship/Humor**

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

_All About Food_

Canada didn't remember how this happened, but from what he could tell, it went something like this:

a) He was late for a conference meeting

b) The door was locked when he got there,

c) China was late as well and was mumbling about how this was all Italy's fault that the other Allies have decided to lock the door right when the meeting started.

d) China had mistaken Canada for America like everyone else does.

e) Canada tried to tell China that he was Canada, but China refused to believe him until Canada was almost at the brink of shoving a hockey stick up China's unmentionables. Which in turn, almost reduced China to tears and made Canada feel guilty and decided to take China back to his house to treat him to pancakes.

So now, China was in Canada's house, curled up on the couch while Canada was awkwardly flipping pancakes in the kitchen.

"That smells good, aru." Canada squeaked when he heard China's voice.

"T-thank you."

There was nothing but silence for a while other than the sizzling of the pancakes being cooked and being flipped.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for America. I should have known. America is much louder than you are, aru." China's eyes looked down guiltily.

"It's alright. Everyone mistakes America for me because we look so much alike. I'm sorry for getting mad." Canada replied, feeling guilty for making China apologize when he had been the one at fault.

China grinned. "Well, now that we got that settled, let's eat, aru! You need to teach me how to make this cake of yours! It smells very nice, aru!"

Oh... So it was all about the food in the end wasn't it...?

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are always welcome and I will thank Eureka7Fan again for BETAing for me!**


	3. Protective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**Pairing: America/Canada**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

* * *

_Protective_

Alfred had _not_ been following Matthew whenever he was hanging out with Gilbert. Nope, he _just_ so happen to be passing by and accidentally tripping the albino and slipping ice down his back. Besides, the albino freak needed to learn his place and stop hanging out with (his) Mattie. Because that's what heroes do. They save the damsel in distress from the red-eyed, white haired monster.

Which was why Alfred is hiding behind a bush right now while Matthew and the albino freak were shoving each other, laughing and doing everything that only Alfred and Matthew would do before the maple syrup lover met the albino.

He growled in disdain as Gilbert threw Matthew into a headlock.

_ The freak was hurting poor Mattie!_

Alfred leaped from the the bush and landed right in front of the pair, not caring anymore whether his cover got blown or not. There was room for regret later, but now, he has a baby brother to save!

"Umm... Alfred? What are you doing here?" Matthew asked as he squirmed out of Gilbert's grasp.

Alfred froze. Oh God, oh God, oh dear God of all hamburgers! Why was Alfred there? Oh right. To save his dear Mattie from the monstrosity known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, but how? Wait, hold on. Alfred normally doesn't think, so he normally acts on impulse.

He grabbed Matthew's wrists and said the first thing that came to his mind, " Mattie! I'm hungry! Let's go get some burgers!" He started to drag the Canadian away.

"U-umm, Alfred-" Matthew started as he got dragged away even further from his friend with a flustered, yet confused smile.

Alfred shot the albino a look of triumph while Gilbert shot back a look of murderous intent. Matthew looked back at Gilbert with an apologetic look before he got dragged away even faster.

**Operation Save Mattie From The Albino Monster:**

COMPLETE

**Reward:**

A painful bottom and bruises everywhere.

**Aftermath:**

Pancakes and cuddles.

**Was it worth it?**

Hell yeah.

* * *

**Yeah... You can interpret the painful bottom however you like... xD**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading.**

**Eureka7fan, thank you again for BETAing for this.**

**Reviews are always nice!**


	4. Counting Sheep

******Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

******Pairing: England + Canada**

******Genre: Family**

******

* * *

**

_Counting Sheep_

Canada jerked forward, his eyes wide open with fear and quickly jumped out of his bed. He opened his bedroom door and sprinted as fast as his little feet can carry him. His feet pitter, pattering the the floor as he ran down the hallway. He ran until he saw the door he was looking for and finally slowed down. Canada sniffled before knocking softly on the door and opening it.

"P-papa?" Canada called timidly out into the dark room. When he didn't hear a respond, he padded into the room and up to the bed. "Papa?" He called again. The sleeping figure on the bed shifted a little and opened its eyes. They weren't the eyes the small colony was looking for. These eyes were jade green. Not the sapphire blue his Papa had.

"What is it Canada? I'm trying to sleep." The green eyed empire grunted as he rubbed his eyes and gave Canada a stern look.

Then Canada remembered that he was no longer with his Papa. Instead, he was now with a new guardian, England. Canada felt fear course throughout his body while England's gaze was on Canada. Well, Canada came all the way here already right?

"U-um, I-I had a bad dream and..." Canada's already soft voice grew softer and you could see him visibly shrink.

England's gazed turned soft as he saw Canada's trembling form. He picked Canada up and sat him on his lap.

"Do you want to sleep with me for tonight then?" England's voice was softer now and held no hint of annoyance. Canada nodded fervently before England set him on the mattress. "Alright. Off to bed now." England turned away from Canada and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"U-umm, Mr. England..." Canada started. He was afraid of England, he will admit. Even with England's guard lowered like that, Canada still feels very intimidated by him.

England sighed. Why children so difficult to handle, he would never know. "What is it now?" He turns to face Canada again on the bed and sees Canada close to tears and very wide awake at that. "Can you not go back to sleep?"

Canada shook his head no.

"Are you scared that you will have the nightmare again?"

Canada nodded.

England sighed inwardly once again. He racked his head to think of anything. Anything at all, that would help the little colony fall asleep. A few moments later, he found a solution that sounds absolutely childish and if anyone else ever found out about it, he will probably never hear the end of it.

"Canada, have you tried counting sheep to fall asleep?" England asked slowly, knowing that if he spoke too fast, the French speaking colony wouldn't understand.

Canada shook his head no. Canada have never thought of counting sheep before and he wondered if it was something England does to help fall asleep.

England thought as much. Knowing the frog, all he did was probably lull the small nation to sleep with alcohol or some other form of unmentionable, dirty activities.

"Here is what we do, Canada. I will count the sheep and you will close your eyes and imagine the sheep jumping over a fence. Do you understand?" England asked. His voice as soft as ever. Probably the softest Canada has ever heard.

"Yes, Mr. England." Canada replied softly in broken English. He closed his eyes as England started to count sheep. Slowly, he started to get lulled to sleep with England softly counting sheep next to him.

"49 sheep, 50 sheep..." England paused as he looked down and saw that Canada had curled up against his side.

England smiled, ran a hand through Canada's soft locks and kissed Canada on the forehead.

"Good night, Canada"

* * *

******Inspired by Hetalia's Counting Sheep Drama CD.**

******Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome~**

******Also, thank you, Eureka7fan for being my BETA.**

******And another side note, I've noticed that my reviews have requests for different nations with Canada. At the moment, I'm not exactly taking requests, but I assure you that I will eventually write about the different nations with Canada, so don't worry! ^^;;**


	5. Going Solo

**Pairing: Austria+Canada**

**Genre: Humour**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**

* * *

**

_Going Solo_

"Alright class. For this following song, we will need a soloist. Who wants to be the soloist?" Roderich, the choir teacher of the elementary school said.

The choir started murmuring amongst themselves. Some hands darted up like a bullet while some slowly raised their hands.

Among the few the shot their hands up, was a little boy named Alfred F Jones. Roderich twitched in annoyance.

"Ohh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I'm a hero so I should be the one singing solo!" The boy said loudly and obnoxiously.

He avoided looking at Alfred in the eye. He scanned the choir a bit longer, silently judging and disregarding every student. Like Gilbert Beilschmidt for example. He, along with Alfred, were both obnoxious, and loud. And Lovino Vargas. His temper was something to be afraid of. Even as a teacher.

Roderich sighed and looked through the choir again. His eyes eventually locked his gaze with... Alfred? No wait. This boy is a lot more quiet and is visibly smaller than the louder boy. What was this boy's name? Matthew Williams wasn't it?

The small boy trembled as Roderich's gaze lingered a little longer before clearing his throat and trying to quiet the children down.

He used the clapping maneuver.

The children clapped back at him and quiets down almost immediately.

Roderich thanked whomever invented the maneuver.

"Alright, I have decided on who shall sing the solo part. That student wi-"

"It's me isn't it? Am I right? Am I right? Of course I'm right! I'm the hero!" A few students gasped. The American boy interrupted the teacher! That can't be a good thing. Especially which you interrupt Mr. Edelstein.

Roderich already feels a migraine developing and desperately tried to suppress by pinching the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately, that failed to do any good.

He glared at the American boy.

Said boy didn't notice the glare and continued to grin stupidly. Everyone around him though, tried to move as far away from him as possible. Only god knows what will happen to the boy after Mr. Edelstein was done with him. The Austrian teacher was weird. He spoke like he was royalty or something.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely" He glares at Alfred once again, "Interrupted, the soloist shall be Matthew Williams."

The quiet blond boy's eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting that to happen. After the initial shock, his eyes lit up with joy and smiled.

The other students on the other hand, looked somewhat confused.

"Matthew? Who's he?"

"We have a Matthew in this class?"

Roderich tried to calm the children down again, but for some odd reason, the clapping maneuver wasn't working this time. He was about to pull his hair when the bell suddenly rang throughout the school. The children quickly ran out of the classroom, instantly forgetting about the chosen soloist and the choir teacher.

Matthew, however, stayed behind.

He watched as his choir teacher sighed and run a hand through his brown locks, adjusted his glasses and started to put away the music and muttering under his breath about how children have no respect to anyone these days. Matthew timidly walked up to Roderich and pulled on his shirt.

Roderich, who didn't know there jumped and turned around to see Matthew, looking up at him with his big purple eyes.

"Yes, Matthew, is there anything you need?" Roderich said out of habit.

Matthew amiled. "Thank you for letting me become the soloist. I-"

"Maaaattie! Come on! I want to go home!" Alfred whined from the door. The American pouted to emphasize his wants. "Artie's visiting us today!"

Matthew looked at Alfred and back at Roderich. The choir teacher waved to dismiss Matthew and went back to organizing his music.

"Bye, Mr. Edelstein!"

And off he ran.

* * *

**Please, by all means, feel free to review. A bit of criticism will also help!**

**Also, a thank you to Eureka7Fan for BETAing for me!**

**And a thank you to all of the reviewers I've gotten so far!**


	6. Treats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

**Pairing: America+Canada**

**Genre: Friendship**

* * *

_Treats_

"Come on, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed as he dragged Matthew toward their neighbour's front porch. "You want to get candy don't you?"

Matthew peered at Alfred through the holes on his white sheet. He shakes visibly and clutched onto his orange pumpkin bucket. "W-what if they are really mean people?"

"Then I'll shoot them with my gun!" Alfred pulls out his toy gun from his holster and grins, his cowboy hat so big it dipped right in front of his face. He adjusted his hat. "Besides, it's Trick or Treat! If they don't give us candy, they get tricked! So come on! Let's go get candy!"

With one last tug, Alfred had finally dragged Matthew onto the front porch of their neighbour's house. The front porch was decorated with orange and black all over. There was a black cat in one corner and a few tombstones on another. There was also a witch sitting on the rocking chair next to the front door and a Jack 'O Lantern on the witch's lap.

There was a piece of rope right in front of the door that said 'Pull Me.' Alfred, ever so curiously pulled the rope and a bell reverberated throughout the house. Matthew, who was still shaking, clutched onto Alfred and hides behind him.

The door slowly creaks open and a brown haired women dressed as a witch came out.

"Aww! What have we here? A cowboy and, oh! Who is that behind you?" The woman cooed. Matthew timidly stepped to stand beside Alfred, never letting go of Alfred's sleeve. "Aww, it's a little ghost!"

"Trick Or Treat!" Alfred exclaimed, eagerly holding out his pumpkin bucket.

"U-umm, T-trick Or Treat." Matthew said timidly as he held out his own bucket.

"Alright, just hold on a sec." The witch lady smiled and went inside. A few moments later, she came out with a small cauldron full of candy. She gives them each a small handful of candy and cooed at them a little more, exclaiming how cute both of them were in their costumes.

"Alright! Thanks, nice witch lady!" Alfred is practically glowing with joy.

The woman smiles."Happy Halloween!" She called back, waving at the two.

Matthew waved back and the twins left the property.

"Well, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Alfred asked. His eyes still glowing after getting their first few pieces of candy.

Matthew nodded and smiled. "She was really nice."

Alfred grins back and holds Matthew's hand. He started skipping to the next house, half dragging Matthew again. "One house down, and a lot more to go!"

Maybe Trick Or Treating wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

**I absolutely love Halloween. It's not only my favourite holiday, it's also my birthday! Ten days until my birthday, and I'm really excited!**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this, and please review no matter how big or small the reviews may be. Criticism is also highly encouraged!**

**And of course, thank you Eureka7Fan for BETAing my stories.**


	7. Tickles

****

****

**Canada + Russia (RusCan is you squint?)**

Genre: Humour/Friendship (I actually have no idea...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. I also do not own the Dementors from Harry Potter, as entertaining that thought might be. They belong to JK Rowling

* * *

_Tickles_

****

**November 30**

There was a G8 meeting today and I finally managed to arrive on time. I was so glad that I didn't have to interrupt the meeting again. Maybe it's time I do something about my alarm clock. It hasn't been ringing for quite a while now I've noticed. I think Alfred or Kumaluna might have done something to it. Probably dropped it in a tub of ketchup or maple syrup (Or both. It smells strangely like the combination)

Moving on. So I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the others because I woke up to feeling of my legs cramping. That was when I realized that Russia must have sat on me again. Being the soft-spoken person I am, I couldn't get his attention at all. So I was stuck with Russia on my lap the entire meeting.

At one point of the meeting, I started to get bored (G8 meetings get really boring with Alfred talking nonstop about robots and aliens while England disagrees with everything he says and then Germany would try to bring the meeting back to order and whatnot. Seems hectic, but believe me, it gets old). My mind started wandering and I ended up wondering if Russia was ticklish.

I knew it was a bad idea to begin with, but I poked Russia on the side and guess what? He giggled. That's right my beloved journal, he GIGGLED. I grinned a grin that could rival the Russian himself and started to tickle him. Russia started laughing out loud and he almost fell off me.

I thought this was very funny until I realized the others were staring at him while he was still laughing loudly. I've never felt so embarrassed before! I must have humiliated Russia without knowing. But then, when I took a closer look at the other nations, they all seemed scared. They must have thought Russia cracked or something (Scary thought. Must find a happy place). Russia pulled himself together a moment later and told them to continue the meeting.

After the meeting, while I was trying to rush back to my room, I bumped into Russia. I mumbled a sorry and attempted to continue on my way, but then I felt his eyes on me. I looked up and sure enough, he was staring at me. Like he was staring right into my soul with those childish, violet eyes of his.

… All I can say is that I now know how the Baltics feel under Russia's gaze. It is not a nice feeling at all. Almost like as if he will suck your happiness dry like those Dementors from one of England's author's books.

Turns out, he only wanted to ask me why I tickled him. He knew. HE KNEW HE WAS SITTING ON ME THE ENTIRE TIME! I tried my best to ignore that fact and I told him that I was bored during the meeting. Russia seemed to nod in understanding and then asked me if we could go out to lunch sometime soon.

I think I said yes because right after, Russia gave me a hug and told me to call him Ivan.

So now I have a lunch dat- _meeting_ with Ru- _Ivan_ tomorrow.

… This doesn't seem to bode well with Alfred ("Why are you hanging out with that Commie instead of the Hero?). I do wonder how it will turn out tomorrow though. And besides, if Ivan decides to do something to me that is less than appropriate, I can always tickle him and then try to get away. Heh Heh.

********

**-Matthew Williams**

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I guess it was because I was busy with school and I couldn't think of anything to write about. In anycase, once again, thank you so much for reading and please review! They make be very happy and I smile everytime I get one~


	8. Tulips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Pairing: Netherlands/Canada**

**Genre: Romance**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

_Tulips_

The meeting had finally ended.

Netherlands dashed down to the hallway and waited wave after wave of nations to get out of the conference room. He kept his eyes peeled for a stray, blonde curl, or anything that would identify his target as, well, his target.

He wouldn't want his target to disappear from him.

Especially not someone as cute as Canada.

Finally, the crowd of nations have slowly trickled down to the last few, and finally, Canada.

He looked as disheveled as ever. Russia must have sat on him again. Netherlands thought.

Netherlands cleared his throat for Canada's attention.

Poor Canada must have thought that was for someone else, because he kept walking towards the elevator door.

"Hey! Canada!" Netherlands shouted.

Canada froze and turned around. Only to be met face first with a bouquet of tulips. He yelped, completely caught off guard and confused.

Canada gripped the base of the bouquet, yanked it out of his face, and brought it down. He looked at Netherlands with a very confused look on his face. Head cocked to the side.

Netherlands looked away and coughed, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck.

"U-uhh, thanks. For, y'know. D-Day," Netherlands mumbled, hoping that Canada had heard him. He glanced at Canada to see his reaction.

Canada smiled, "Thank you, and it was no problem."

If Netherlands wasn't blushing before, he sure was now.

* * *

**So I realized I haven't updated in a while... Uhmm.. I don't have much of an excuse for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Reviews are always nice. It's a great way for me to improve my writing.**


End file.
